When The Mafia Boss Falls In Love
by ArakawaAyumu
Summary: What happens when the cool and hard headed mafia boss falls in love with the enemy? Utter chaos and an everyday life full of shenanigans! [NicoMaki and other ships]
1. Prologue

It was 2 in the morning yet she is still in her personal office looking directly on the computer screen. Around her surrounds a large number of CCTV cameras, just beside her rests a 45 mm caliber gun. She is indeed under surveillance 24 hours a day, 7 times a week. But for some reasons, she does not mind at all. For some other reasons, she is thankful for the tight security. After all, it was needed because of her profession. She was no ordinary woman at all, she is a rare jewel to her family, but a rotten garbage to her enemies. She is a part of a mafia. She is a mafia boss.

"In 5.. 4.. 3.. " she started counting down with a sly and mischievous smirk on her face. She smirked knowing that another enemy of her will be vaporized in a matter of seconds, or even instantly when she desires. But she likes the slow and painful way of vaporizing, she loves the idea of another person being slowly and surely torture from her very eyes. She has bloodlust, something she inherited from her father.

"Yazawa-sama, we have confirmed that the Kitamura Corporation Main Building has been successfully bombed. Our hackers were also successful in acquiring the documents we need." One of the women in black said to her while having the same sly smirk as hers.

"Very well, Tsubasa. Now because of this, their business will fail and they have no choice but to sell it to us. They refused our services in protecting them, and nobody has the right to refuse us or our services. The Kitamuras should be thankful and that we offered them with something valuable. A lot of businesses and big corporations out there are begging and fighting just to persuade us in giving them our services." The young master replied while wiping her valuable gun.

 ***beep* *beep***

Her LINE account suddenly bleeped, indicating that she has a couple of new messages. As she opened and read those, she can't stop laughing and slapping her assistant in the process.

"Tsubasa, we have a request from one of our valuable client, AJYK Pharmaceutical Corporation"

"Oh those hypocrites. What does it say?"

— **I want Nishikino Medical Center's valuable files and other records. I need to have them before 2065 ends. 350 billion yen will be deposited to your account as an initial deposit. More to come if I have my hands on one of their files. If you fail to comply with my requests, I will expose your true identity to the whole world and have your dad arrested for his 1000 kill streak.**

 **Hoping to hear from you soon, Yazawa Nico-sama—**

"What do you think we should do? That one is blackmailing you" Tsubasa asked

"I do not care about that. I will have that old man killed if we fail on this one. But that is impossible since we are perfect, we do not fail anything at all. But we should probably check out the whole building first. Determine the set of points in which our plans will be carried out. After that, we will have members apply to one of the positions available at the Medical Center. Then, they will proceed to hack the whole system and bomb the building afterward."

"That is a splendid plan after all. The smirk on your face says it all."

"Now come on, Tsubasa. We should go ahead now. Time is money."

"Whatever you say, master"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When The Mafia Boss Comforts Someone**

Nico was smirking as she looks at the building before her eyes. She never thought that Nishikino Medical Center was huge and _symmetrical_. The mafia boss likes anything that has perfect symmetry, as expected from her being a perfectionist. Tsubasa walked beside Nico and patted her shoulder, signalizing her that it's very dangerous if they stayed outside for a very long time. Nico got her signal and went back to the car to get the apparatus they need for their mission. When she got out, Nico had lots of receivers and smoke bomb in her hands. Tsubasa on the other hand, took out their disguise and went inside of the premises using the other entrance. An entrance that doesn't have any nurses nor visitors.

With her tranquilizer ready, Nico appeared before the guard's eyes and shot him on the chest. Of course, the guard had just passed out. Both of the tyrants smirked the moment the guard fell down on the chair. With the guard not around anymore, they swiftly entered the main lobby. They then used the smoke bomb mixed with sleeping powder so they can complete their mission without a hitch (of course both Tsubasa and Nico had face masks on them)

"What do we do next?" Tsubasa asked as she hacks all the security cameras using her smart phone.

"How about we wander for a while? I'm kinda bored, you know? You wouldn't want your master to get bored." Nico smirked

"Sigh. Yeah, you are right. The last time you got bored while on a mission, you randomly burned the files on someone's desk. You were almost charged with arson if it wasn't for your mom and those corrupted police officers. So it's very dangerous for you to get bored."

"What can I say, Tsubasa. This world we are living in is dull and boring. I don't think this life I am living will have an excitement, or be exciting at the very least."

"Now, where do you want to wander around huh?"

"Hm~ how about the President and CEO's room? That would be very exciting."

"We can wander around, if and also if, we finish our mission here within 10 minutes"

"Sometimes I think that you really are the mafia boss here, Tsubasa."

"I am under direct orders of your dad, great master."

Sighing in defeat, Nico walked around and scanned the whole area using her special glass. By using that special glass, all the images Nico has seen will be recorded to the Hacking division of the mafia. The special glass was made by one of Nico's favorite subordinate, Koizumi Hanayo who happened to be dating Tsubasa's best friend, Todo Erena (another subordinate from the security department).

Nico and Tsubasa continued walking until they came across a suspicious looking room. Feeling that it might not be the best time to enter the particular room, Tsubasa planted a receiver by sliding the device on the gap between the floor and the door. The latter had a feeling that whatever conversation they might here behind the door, will bring them eminent bad luck. Somehow, Tsubasa became nervous as she connects her earphones to her smart phone.

"Why are you shuttering? Aren't Mafia members brave and such?" Nico teased the nervous girl.

"Fine. I will now eavesdrop, if there really is people behind this door." Tsubasa proceeds to attach the earphone to her and Nico's ear.

 _ **-Listen to me, this is for your own good!-**_

 _ **-But dad! I don't want to be a doctor nor inherit this rubbish!-**_

 _ **-You can't be rich in being a pianist! You have no future in that career! You will bring shame to our family!-**_

 _ **-I don't want to involve myself with this kind of family anyway! I'm done talking!-**_

"Oopsie!" hearing those words, both Tsubasa and Nico immediately dashed outside of the building (thanks to the super sonic sneakers that Koizumi Hanayo invented). Since the two of them partially completed their mission there, they headed for the car. But before Nico can enter the car, she noticed someone heading for the garden where the car was parked and hidden. Not risking anything, she instructed Tsubasa to go without her. With her gun ready to shoot, she roamed around the garden and found a suspicious girl. But as she gets closer to the center of the garden, she heard a sob.

"Who's there?" the girl spoke. Nico took another step (hid her gun on her pocket) and finally saw the girl.

"…" the mafia boss became speechless as she saw the beautiful red head facing her. In her entire life, this is the first time Nico has seen such beautiful lady (except for her mom and sisters). She was astonished how this girl, just meters away from her, can be the living Aphrodite. Nico can feel her face heating up as she stares at the girl even more.

"Uhm."

"Oh right. Sorry to creep you out. I was just taking a stroll here in the garden when I heard someone crying or something" Nico smiled a bit

"ugh... sorry..."

"No, of course not. So uhm, is something wrong? I mean I heard you sob and such… and if you tell your problems to a stranger, you might feel better even for a little bit" Nico sat beside the girl as she tries to comfort her. She doesn't know why she is doing this but just went with her brain's plans.

"It's nothing big to be honest. You don't need to comfort me of some sort"

"Hm. Let me guess, your mother or father wants you to be like this but you wanted that. That kind of scenario yes?"

"Something like that…" the girl smiled bitterly.

Their conversation went for an hour. Nico and the girl doesn't plan on stopping their conversation until such time that the mafia boss felt that it's not good if she stayed too long outside. Planning on making their parting a little special, Nico took out a paper that she always carried in her pocket and made paper roses. She gave the paper roses to the girl and bid her farewell. But before she can even walk away, the girl took her hand and stopped her from leaving.

"Wait. Before you go, at least tell me your name? We've been talking for an hour now and suppose we're acquaintances now." Hearing those, Nico became torn about telling her name or not. If she told her name, chances are the girl might be familiar with the famous Yazawa mafia and it will be dangerous if the girl report her last whereabouts. At the same time, Nico doesn't want to be rude. But then, Nico thought of a plan.

"I-I'm Yani" In the end, she introduced herself with a fake name that she randomly thought about.

"And I'm Maki. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too"

"We'll see each other again, right?"

"If destiny permits us, that is."

After the two of them bid their farewells, Nico immediately called Tsubasa to pick her up. About 10 minutes passed before the car arrived. Nico's smile was still extending up to her ears even at the car. Tsubasa looked at her suspiciously and thought about what happened after Nico told her to go ahead without her. The latter wanted to ask the mafia boss but feared that she might spoil her good mood, so she never dared asking.

When they arrived at the secret manor of the Yazawa, Nico immediately went to the Hacking department to have a word with Koizumi Hanayo. For some reason, Nico wanted to talk to her not just for business purposes but rather the events she had with Maki just now. She entered the secret pass code of the door and was given permission to enter the highly protected room in the whole Yazawa Estate.

"Where's Koizumi?" she asked one of the hackers currently on the site.

"She's on her private room, talking to her childhood friend I guess"

"You mean Hoshizora Rinsomething like that?"

"Yeah."

"Sigh."

Seeing no chance to talk with Hanayo at the moment, Nico walked towards her dad's study room to have a word with her old man instead. Although she knew her father will not respond that fast, at least she gets to speak about her feelings openly. Opening the door, she found her dad scribbling something on his personal notebook. The notebook that is said to be the one that Nico will inherit soon. Her dad was not alone in the room though, there is Cotaro playing his little piano on the sofa near her dad's personal library.

"Father. A lot has happened today. I know it's already 4 am and I have a class soon but, I just want you to know that for the very first time, I saw a girl that is much beautiful like Aphrodite. She's much beautiful compared to Mother. Hehe."

"Nico, my daughter. I am sorry for putting you such burden in being the mafia boss now. But you know you are the only hope of this family now that I am a wanted man all over Japan. It hurts me the most whenever my children are in grave danger! But I must also confess that I now need help from you! I pass my power now to you 100%!" her father shrieked

"I know, father. I'm willing to give up my dream and pride in order to become the boss of the most dangerous mafia in the whole Japan." Nico answered with a stern voice

"My child, I am so proud of you. But remember, being the mafia boss is a tough job. And so I lend you this notebook full of my wisdom and knowledge!" Mr. Yazawa handled down a notebook and gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder

"I will not let you down, father" Nico bowed down to her father

"I know. And I'm already proud of you" Mr. Yazawa hugged Nico tightly while Cotaro just looked at them innocently.

That day, Nico fell asleep with a smile on her face. She never thought that all of this will happen in her wildest dreams. But sadly, by the time she opened her eyes, she saw her siblings gathering around her with tears on their eyes. She immediately stood up and asked them what's wrong, but none of them spoke. Instead, Tsubasa barged in and bowed down to her. Nico, being confused and such, asked Tsubasa.

"What's with this commotion, Tsubasa?"

"Your father, Mr. Yazawa, has died. From now on, you are now the legitimate mafia boss of the Yazawa clan. You are now the subject of care and affection of all the subordinates your father had. You are now the subject of the hot-blooded eyes our enemies have. And you are now the subject of my, trust and power."

"Why did he die?" Nico asked

"An ambush happened a little while ago… and the target was your father… in which he did not survive…"

Instead of crying, Nico stood up and immediately dressed up. She went to her father's study room and sat on the chair where her father used to seat. She opened the notes that her father gave to her and read the first part of it. After she had finished doing so, she called all the subordinates she and her father had. All of them bowed down to her.

"As you all know, Father has died and the remaining power he had was passed down on me. So for my very first order, I want you all to get my family away from Japan for the sake of their safety"

"What are you planning now, Nico-chan?" Hanayo asked

"Yeah, what are you planning anyway, Master?" this time, it was Tsubasa who asked

"I'm gonna make Japan a living hell for our enemies… and I do not want my family to get involved in this…"

"Just like the first rule of your father…"

 _ **Get my family involved, and your body will be dissolved…**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When The Mafia Boss Becomes Serious**

 _ **Way of the Mafia Boss #1: Thou shall not harm thy family**_

A week after Nico's dad passed away, her siblings along with her mom was sent to Europe to live there. Nico and the subordinates were the only ones in the Yazawa Manor and somewhat, they are loving it. Continuing on the mission given to them, Tsubasa continued stalking the whole Nishikino Medical Center. She never thought that acquiring some files will be this difficult. The whole premises were guarded 24/7, as if someone knew about their plan. Under deep thoughts, Tsubasa began suspecting if there is a wire tape installed on the telephones they are using or if there is a traitor in their family. She shrugged of the thoughts when she remembered the punishment if someone betrayed the trust of the Mafia Boss and the whole family. She smiled whenever she thought how gruesome public execution of the traitor's family would be and how she would witness another bloody party. She loved that idea of some sort, and she's willing to witness it again.

"Say, Koizumi-san…" she talked to the genius that was decoding all sorts of codes inside the Nishikino Medical Center.

"What is it, Tsubasa-san?" Hanayo replied with her eyes still affixed to the computer.

"Can you check something for me?"

"Of course" Hearing her reply, Tsubasa immediately told Hanayo the details and what to do. Hanayo, being a closeted sadistic herself, loved the idea of public execution. The two went laughing and laughing until Nico arrived at the same room they were currently in.

"Tsubasa, we are going back to the Nishikino Medical Center in a few minutes. Please get the car ready" Nico commanded

"I got it" With that, Tsubasa immediately dashed out of the room.

"Koizumi"

"Buchou!" For some reasons, Nico cringed when she heard what Hanayo has called her.

"Uhm. Stop calling me that, will you? Anyway, I want you to do something for me."

"Does that involve rice and public execution?"

"Why would rice and public execution be involved?"

"because I love those too." Hanayo smiled widely

"Uhm. No."

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to create fake IDs with the name 'Takui Yani' on them. I will enroll to a formal high school about a week from now. I'm sick of that special school I am currently in"

"Speaking of high school, why don't you enroll to the school I'm currently enrolled in?"

"Why are you even enrolled in the first place?"

"Your dad told me to. It's for the sake of blending into the public making my identity hidden for God knows how long."

"Can money guarantee me powers in that school?" Nico showed her the large lump of check she had.

"Maybe, maybe not. But one thing I want to tell you, if you use a large amount of money then people might suspect you and do a background check. If they do a background check, they might found out about your real identity and the family will be in grave danger." Hanayo explained as she takes a sip on her coffee.

"Sigh. You are right. I don't want to harm our family. Dad told me a long time ago that family is more important than money. That principle is also written in 'Way of the Mafia Boss' which I am currently reading."

"So, what's your plan now?"

"Enroll me and Kira Tsubasa to that school of yours!" Hanayo chuckled at the her boss' antics. A minute later, Tsubasa appeared on the same room againand told Nico that the car is now ready. Hanayo bid farewell to the two and continued working on the codes.

As they went to the secret doors, many things and many plans came into Nico's mind. She just thought of something good and it made her chuckle. Tsubasa can't help it but smile a little bit as she looks at her master. When they arrived at the car, Nico instructed Tsubasa to get the same disguise they wore the night they intruded Nishikino Medical Center. Tsubasa didn't ask further and instead complied to Nico's request.

As Tsubasa drove the car, Nico just stared on the window with an amused face. The driver was really tempted to ask her master, but as usual she doesn't want to ruin her good mood. Tsubasa sighed in defeat.

"What's up with that face, Tsubasa?"

"Nothing, it just seemed like you are happy just now"

"Oh. Well it's because I thought of something good, and I was thinking of using that soon."

"I see. Anyway, I might not be able to drive you around that much starting next week up until further notice."

"What's wrong?"

"You remember Honoka right? My childhood friend that got involved in last year's heist…"

"… As much as possible, I don't want that to happen again… but then, our enemies were escaping and we couldn't risk our family getting hunted down."

"Anyway, Honoka will arrive from New Yorka week from now. The exact date, I don't know."

"I see. Well I can give you a paid leave, if it is Honoka you're going to see."

"Thanks, boss. Ah we've arrived"

"That was fast"

Without further ado, both of them immediately put their disguises on and left the car. They were walking towards the main entrance when Nico saw a girl getting pulled inside the car by some men, with force. On closer look, the girl was none other than Maki. Maki, the girl she dubbed as "Living Version of Aphrodite". She can't help but notice how beautiful Maki is even thought she's currently struggling. Nico snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Maki screaming for help. Maki screamed on top of her lungs but nobody cared, which made Nico clench her fist so hard and emit a dark aura.

"Tsubasa… I'm gonna save her… you go ahead without me…"

"Boss, if you save that girl there are chances or instances that your real identity might be exposed. When that happened, our Mafia will be exposed."

"What are you saying? My identity won't get exposed!"

" _Thou shall not harm thy family._ That one was the first thing your father told us"

"He's dead; I'm in charge, so fuck off!" Nico knew that she might really harm her family if she acted rash like now. She knew the possible consequences yet she still dashed towards Maki. As she dashed, Nico's disguise fell off but did not give any care at all. She left Tsubasa with a shocked expression as she kicks and beat the shit out of the men in black. Nico suddenly carried Maki in a bridal style then proceeds to give a flying kick to each one of those men. Still feeling a little sadistic, Nico grabbed her stun gun and gave those men what they needed. When Nico was satisfied, she put Maki down. After she did, Nico was expecting a 'thank you' from the red headed yet all she got was a big slap on the face.

"W-Wha…" Tsubasa was astonished as she saw that scene. She should have known things were gonna get serious and yet, she did not stop her boss from saving the girl.

"Ah. That was painful and rude of you, dear Miss."

"W-Wha!" Tsubasa was once again astonished. It's rare for her boss to be that calm after getting hurt. Usually, she would either punch them or strangle them.

"What was that for, dear Miss?" Nico smiled sexily as she rubbed her swollen cheeks.

"That was for touching my ass!" Maki replied with an angry tone and a blushing face.

"Dear Miss, you are delusional. I saved your ass, not touched it."

"I can save myself you know, sicko!"

"Dear Miss, if you did not need some ass saving, why would you even shout for help in the first place?"

"I-I don't know what you mean! And stop calling me dear miss! It sounds so creepy when you say it" With that, Maki left the scene as if nothing happened. Nico and Tsubasa looked at her as she hails a cab to flee the scene for good. Sighing in defeat, Nico and Tsubasa walked back towards the car to flee the scene as well. When they entered the car and proceed to flee, Nico blankly stared at the window as if her soul left her.

"What's with that face, boss? Are you still thinking about that 'dear miss' of yours?" Tsubasa teased

"Oh shut up you fool! Don't ruin my mood further!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop now. Hehe"

"Ugh. What an annoying bastard…"

 **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TOWN]**

"Maki-chan~ what took you so long! Our school is so near from your dad's hospital you knownyan~"

"Ugh. A lot has happened on my way here"

"Mind telling it to me? We can talk for a while as we wait for Kayochin~"

"Uhm… okay…. If you say so…"

"Nyan~"

"So the goons of my dad forcibly dragged me outside of the hospital and proceeded to drag me inside of the black car. I had a hint that dad wanted to take me somewhere. I got a little scared so I shouted for help."

"Then, what happened after?"

"So before those goons can drag me inside, there's this one creep that beat the hell out of them and carried me on bridal style as she gave them flying kicks."

"You are blushing~~ huehuehue~"

"I-I don't know what you mean! I'm not even blushing…"

"Continue with your story nyan~"

"So after she was done, I slapped her real hard on the face for touching my butt."

"Eh~ but she also saved you and I don't think she meant it! Why would you even shout for help if you don't appreciate someone who recently saved you! Silly Maki nyan~"

"Let's just say… I shouted help because I was expecting her to save me… again…"

"Did you say something, Maki nyan~?"

"I-It was nothing…"

"Hey guys~~~"

"Kayochin~~~"

"Let's go the classroom now. We don't want to get late right?"

 **[YAZAWA MANOR]**

"Ugh…" the moment they arrived at the Yazawa Manor, Nico immediately laid down on the sofa and put her arms on top of her head. For some reasons, she felt dejected. Tsubasa just stared at Nico as she sighed for the umpteenth time. The latter looked at the schedule of her boss and noticed something.

"Boss, according to your schedule, you have to go to your new school today. I believe Koizumi-san has already arranged your transcripts and all you have to do is introduce yourself and attend the class." Hearing those, Nico immediately stood up.

"Oh right. I forgot about that…"

"Sigh…"

"Tsubasa, why do you even call me boss or master?"

"It's because you are both my boss and my master. What's with the sudden question anyway?"

"Nothing much" With that, Nico walked away to change her clothes and ready the things she needs to bring (she decided to wear her disguise as well). Tsubasa was left dumbfounded and decided to have a change of clothes as well. When the two of them got ready, they once again entered the car. On the ride to school, Nico played her gaming console all throughout the journey. Her earlier dejected mood has somewhat brighten up, and Tsubasa was glad in a way or two.

It took approximately 15 minutes for them to arrive at the school. When Nico got off the car, all the students nearby looked at her with their jaw dropped. Tsubasa decided not to come out for a minute and observe what will happen for a while inside the car.

"Their stares are burning…" Nico muttered under her breath. She wasn't used to much attention coming from ordinary people, and wished Tsubasa was walking alongside with her. As she walks towards the faculty room to have her transfer credentials verified, she saw a familiar girl.

"What the actual fuck…" she cursed. The familiar girl she just saw seemingly noticed her and walked towards her. The girl was slowly approaching her and made Nico cursed even more.

"Excuse me, you there!"

"What about me?" Nico replied with a sarcastic tone

"Is your hair color originally brown?" the girl asked

"Yeah, what about my hair being originally brown?"

"I was just checking because the school does not allow students with dyed hair." The girl explained.

"I see…" On the back of Nico's mind, she was cursing. She cannot believe the girl did not recognize her. Nico was contemplating whether to tell her real identity or not. If she told the girl who she really is, the girl can help her protect her real identity and the same time helps them with future mission. But at the same time, the girl was too annoying and was getting on Nico's nerves just the other month. In the end, she decided to tell things. She decided to tell her real identity to the heir of the Russian Mafia they're affiliated with.

"Eri… you haven't changed a bit. Still annoying and doting as always." said Nico with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Uhm… do I know you? Why do you know me?"

"Eri, don't tell me you forgot about the girl who has a sexy smirk that can make girls wet? Tsk. Too bad then"

"N-Nico… is it that you?" the girl gasped

"Ugh… _Nico~ nico~ nii~_ "

"Nico~ it really is you!" Eri immediately engulfed Nico in a tight hug. Nico sighed and regret every decision she just made.

"Eri, I need to cut short our mini reunion for now. I need your help."

"Anything for you, Nico. Tell me, what kind of help do you need?" Eri smirked

"I want you to help me hack Nishikino Medical Center's main computer. At the same time, I want you to keep me away from troubles here as I hide my identity." Nico's face became 50 shades darker causing Eri tremble in fear for a minute or two

"Is that all? That's too basic you know…"

"That's all for now. Hacking the NMC's main computer is hard enough"

"Is hacking that main computer hard enough for Koizumi?"

"I haven't told her about it. I'm afraid she might get involved in this. Besides, Koizumi is only for red alert purposes."

"I've monitored her standings here; she's a real deal genius. You better do something to make herstay"

"I don't Koizumi will betray us… even if she did, she knew the consequences"

"Don't sit around and be confident just like that. You still remember what happened 2 years ago right?" Eri replied with an intimidating tone

"I remember that… no need to tell"

"Enough of that, you need to know your room assignment and have a formal introduction here in this school"

With that, both Nico and Eri went to the faculty room together to retrieve and verify the important notes that Nico needed. Nico's room assignment was 3-A, one of her classmates was Eri and the mafia boss was relieved. They were together when they walked towards their classroom. They caught up with one another using casual talks that made the both of them smile. When they arrived on the classroom, it was such a great timing that the professor was already there yet, was not teaching. Nico formally introduced herself to the class (using the name Takui Yani), while doing so she felt a burning feeling on her skin (probably because of the stares she's receiving from her classmates.

"One more hour, then this boring class is already done…" Nico whispered

After an hour or so, Nico did not realize that it was already lunch break. She remembered what Eri told her about eating together in the cafeteria. With that, she immediately dashed towards the promised place (lol). She running swiftly when suddenly, she bumped a girl that was holding a bread and a milk.

"Opps. I'm so sorry, miss" she apologized to the girl and helped her stood up.

"Are you bl- Yani?"

"Maki?"


End file.
